The present invention relates to mobile telephones and computer programming, and deals more particularly with adapting a mobile telephone for use with one hand and to mobile telephones that are adapted in this manner.
Use of mobile telephones is becoming ubiquitous in today's world. Many such phones have a relatively large display area or “screen”, and users typically interact with information on these screens using both hands: commonly, one hand is used for holding the phone and the other hand is used for interacting with the phone to perform various navigation functions, to select choices from menus, and so forth.